This invention relates to a target seeker and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an improved target seeker used in a pointer and tracking assembly for searching a large field of regard.
Heretofore, there have been large numbers of different types of pointer and tracking assemblies designed for use in missile seeking applications. They include a spectrum of devices used in astronomy and radar and seeking applications. The devices include a equitorial mount, azimuth/elevation mount and X-Y radar mount, spinning mass stabilized mount, inertially stabilized mount and two and three axis gimbals. Also, a nongimbal pointer and tracking platform assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,845 issued to the inventor of the subject application. The patents cited during the prosecution of this patent are incorporated herein by reference.
The tracking platform assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,845 is unique in design and differs substantially from the prior art pointer and tracking assemblies but suffers in its preferred implimentation from having a dead spot in the center of the field of view. The design flaw is caused by the use of a spiral in a slit in the drive elements. Since a spiral originates from some center and center crossover cannot be permitted since the system would lock-up, a blind spot occurs at the spiral origin. Since the origin of the spiral need not occur at the center, the blind spot can be moved off axis. However, a blind spot will still occur at some point in the field of regard. The subject improved target seeker solves the above mentioned problem along with additional advantages as described herein.